Glass Hearts and Glass Frogs
by Katlyn Glass
Summary: Princess Evelyn tires of the never ending line of suitors. Being forced to marry one is a nightmare and she feels like no man in the kingdom will ever catch her notice.  That is until she meets a strange man by her pond.  Rated M for future reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Evelyn sat in her throne beside her father, before the two of them was a tall handsome man in pompous clothing. He was droning on about his many battles and wins in jousting tournaments. None of his words were peaking Evelyn's interest. In short his pathetic boosts of heroism and "magnificent" victories bore her to tears. But she sat there, trying her best to listen to him brag with her father King David contently listening as well. Seeing her boredom, the king finally raised his hand. Promptly, the prince shut his mouth.

"Thank you, Prince Derek but my daughter has other suitors to see today," the king said.

Looking offended, the prince turned on his heel and left the throne room. The courtier approached the king and princess. Evelyn could see the next prince entering the grand throne room. Some of the maids were giggling but all Evelyn saw was another ignorant ass. Evelyn groaned to herself, making it just loud enough for the king to hear as well. He realized how she tired of this but she had to pick someone, someday. But to see her so unhappy made him unhappy as well.

"Prince-" the courtier started when the king raised his hand.

"I think we shall take a break," the king said.

"As you wish, sire," the courtier said and bowed his head.

Immediately, Evelyn rose from her throne and strode passed the expectant suitors. The guards saluted her as she almost ran from the castle to the garden and to her unknown pond. The one place within the walls of palace she could be alone. She kicked off her uncomfortable palace slippers, pulled up the skirts of her pale green gown and stuck her aching feet in the cool pond. Letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm Prince Derek, I killed 16 ogres with my bare hands! I've won 20 or so jousting tournaments. I can shove 4 bull testicles into my mouth!" Evelyn mocked kicking the water, laughing.

"I'll have you know I can fit 5 in mine," a voice said from across the pond. The princess looked up to see a man sitting in the water with a lily pad on his head. She was reminded of a frog. And was not startled by the man though she felt she should've been. A smile cracked over his muddy colored face.

"Huh?" she asked.

The man stood, "Now that I have your attention. Greetings, I may seem a simple man simply sitting in this pond but looks can be deceiving! Do you think me crazed? I dare to put your mind at ease. I am but a jester to please the fair young maiden that has stumbled across my pond. You may call me Rumplestiltskin," the odd man said doing an over exuberant bow.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily Glass busily puts away the sheets of music that her students left everywhere. Singing to herself when a rapping came at the door. Mary stood in the doorway. She had been the most help when she was adopted into the Glass family. Emily looked up, her long brown curls covering her face; she moved them away and smiled. Mary knew how clumsy she was and thought it was charming and refreshing to see someone in the Glass family who wasn't perfect. And everything about Emily was the complete opposite. She wasn't exceptionally pretty she was a plain Jane. White skin, brown eyes, a big smile and brown curls, lots of them. But she had a contagious smile and an amazing singing voice. And the kids liked her a lot.

"Hey, what do you need Mary? Or are you here to chat?" Emily asked.

"I was walking by Mr. Gold's shop and I just happened to see a beautiful grand piano with your name on it," Mary replied.

"Oh really? And are you going to help me pay for this beautiful piano?" Emily asked.

"Ummm, no but I figured you could talk to Mr. Gold and make a deal with him on it, maybe work for him for a few days and pay it off. It'd be better than the keyboard," Mary said.

"I realize that but I don't have that kind of money and Mr. Gold isn't exactly the most agreeable person in the world and you know that," Emily said.

Mary leaned over and showed her a picture on her phone. Emily's eyes got big. "A few days with him and that's yours."

Emily strode to Mr. Gold's shop, mary janes clicking on the sidewalk. The bell chimed as she stepped inside. Mr. Gold stepped out of the back room. Sidney and Regina had told her to stay away from him, then the thought occurred to her that maybe she should just leave but the man spoke.

"What can I do for you today Miss Glass?" he asked, the words sliding off his tongue like poison.

"I heard that you have a grand piano and I was wondering if I may see it?" she replied.

"It's rather pricey for a teacher's salary," he said.

"A….um…yes about that, I was wondering if I could make you a deal?" she asked.

Mr. Gold eyed her curiously. "What kind of deal, dearie?"

"I could pay it off by working here after school," she replied.

"For how long?" he asked.

"As long as I need too," she replied.

Mr. Gold tsked her "you shouldn't have said that dearie, you could be here a long time."

"I'll do it," she said trying to sound brave, but to no effect.

He studied her a long while. His eyes dissecting her with acute precision, every inch of her body. She felt she was going to melt under such a look. No wonder Sidney had warned her about him being able to manipulate her easily.

"You start tomorrow, 4 o'clock sharp," he finally said coolly.


End file.
